SaraharaS
by Takarifan101
Summary: Sarah is forced to re-evaluate her lack of a relationship with Ethan after Benny's spell goes wrong and creates a clone. But is this doppelganger really an exact duplicate or something far more sinister? With the Valentines Day Dance just around the corner Sarah better get her emotions sorted out or risk losing everything she cares about. Ethan/Sarah Erica/Benny -COMPLETE-
1. And Then There Were Two

A/N: A new story that's been picking at my brain these past few days. Let's face it, who understands you more than yourself? I hope you enjoy this story, it's only going to be about six chapters. But it'll be a fun six of them. This story does feature Sarah/Ethan, and Erica/Benny pairing, so enjoy.

* * *

SaraharaS

Chapter 1: And Then There Were Two

Sunday

An explosion of pink smoke, a shriek, and the sound of coughing- that's how Sarah's Sunday ended. She waved her hand back and forth trying in vain to clear the smoke from Benny's failed spell. From within the depths of the remaining vapor something began to take shape, on reaction Sarah bared her fangs. For a moment she thought she was starting into a mirror, and felt a strange wave of emotions, had Benny's spell cured her? The notion was immediately dashed as she felt her fangs pressed against her lower lip. If she wasn't looking at her reflection, then what heck was in front of her?

"Oh boy," said Benny as he skipped through pages in his spell book. "That's not supposed to happen."

"T-two Sarahs?" asked Ethan his voice cracking. "Benny what did you do?"

Sarah's eyes never left her clone's, it was the doppelganger that eventually broke the connection. For a fraction of a second the clone's eyes caught sight of something behind Sarah, there was a glimmer of some primal emotion deep within its eyes, and then it was gone. The only thing standing behind her of any interest was Ethan.

"Uh-hi," said the second Sarah as she raised her hand uncertainly. "I don't know whether so say it's nice to meet you, or it's good to see you again."

"Ethan, Benny, can I talk to you for a moment?" said the real Sarah as she backed away. "Why don't you take a seat, we just need a minute."

The clone nodded and sat on the sofa; Sarah entered the kitchen and looked at the boys. "You told me this was supposed to curb my vampire cravings, not make another me."

Benny looked down at his book and shrugged. "It looks like I said a word wrong, and as we've all seen I've created a twin… or something like that. Right now the spell is mostly gibberish, so I can't really understand the details. But she should fade away in about a week; unfortunately I don't think we can do anything else but wait for her to disappear."

"Maybe it won't be that bad," offered Ethan as he peered at the other Sarah. "She looks harmless."

"And how many times have we learned that when Benny casts a spell wrong, something bad ALWAYS happens? The undead pets, the love potion, and let's not forget the werewolf."

"Oh so we're going to bring up every single one of my magical indiscretions?" asked Benny.

"Indiscretions?" asked Sarah as she raised her eyebrows.

"E got me a word of the day calendar Christmas." He gave Ethan a fist bump. "What if she's not that bad? I mean we all win in a way. I learned a new spell, Ethan gets to stare at you twice as much as normal and you get someone to take your place for the week."

"I do not stare at Sarah," Ethan was blushing red. Normally Sarah would've said something but the clone weighed heavily on her mind. Nothing Benny ever did went right, ever. "Let's talk with her."

"What?"

"I said let's talk with her," offered Ethan. "She may be a clone but she's still a human… vampire… she's still you."

They all exited the kitchen and the second Sarah stood up, she had a large smile across her face. "Are you guys done talking?"

"For now," said the real Sarah feeling uneasy. "I've always wanted a sister, but two of me is sort of weird." Her twin shrugged.

Ethan approached them and carefully examined the original and then the double. Instead of his normal head over heels look he had a more analytical one.

"Can I suggest a name for myself?" asked the clone. They friends looked at one another and nodded. "Since the original is Sarah, how about something close to that? You can call me Sasha."

"Sasha?" asked Ethan as he looked over at the real Sarah, who shrugged that wasn't a name she'd really thought about before.

"It's a name I've always been fond of." Said the clone with a smile. "Or you've been fond of. I guess you can say that I'm not really my own person."

"No, I'm not so sure about that," said Ethan as he looked over his shoulder at Benny. "Sarah has earrings on, and Sasha doesn't. In fact she doesn't have a bracelet either. In other words she's not a perfect clone. Do you have any powers?"

"You mean vampires powers?" asked Sasha as she smiled. "Of course I have them; I am a double of Sarah after all."

"Sarah can she bunk with you until we think of something? We have school tomorrow and I think I'll be able to create a fake record for her by then."

"You want me to take her to my house and let her come to our school?" asked Sarah in disbelief. "Is that really a good idea?"

"Honestly, I don't think anyone will notice," said Ethan. "These things tend to go unnoticed in Whitechapel and it'll only be for a week. We can't keep her here or at Benny's house."

Sarah looked at Sasha, and then at Benny who shrugged. After a moment of internal debate she decided it was ok. "Fine, but my parents will definitely know something's up if I come home with another me."

Benny pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Sasha, it was a small ring with a red jewel on it. "If you wear this then Sarah's parents won't be able to tell that you're a clone, it'll hide your real appearance. Unfortunately we had some problems with another thing like this so it will only work on her parents."

As they got ready to leave Sarah pulled Benny aside. "I have a bad feeling about her, she's not an exact duplicate and that worries me. Can you please look into that spell some more?"

"If you're so worried then why are you going to let her stay at your house?"

"You have to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"This is really bothering you isn't it?" asked Benny. "If you don't trust her, then why don't we have Ethan use-"

"No," said Sarah. "If she's just like me then he'll be the one in the most danger."

"I'll never understand you two, but ok I'll look into it."

* * *

The moon shone bright above them, bathing the world in it's milky light. Sarah felt uncomfortable as she stared at Sasha, who seemed not to have a care in the world. In the light she looked almost like a ghost as she moved from object to another. It looked as though she was taking in the world for the first time.

"So," said Sasha as she picked a single purple flower. "What's with you and Ethan? I mean I know, after all we share the same memories, but I still want to know."

"We're friends," said Sarah wishing any other subject had come up. "That's all."

"We both see the way he looks at us, you. This is going to be a grammatical nightmare, but if you don't do something about it you might lose him. Have you considered that?" She plucked a single petal.

"I'm not worried about losing Ethan; we're not dating or anything. He's just a really good friend."

"But you want to. I can feel it in our bones. If you don't do something then it's only a matter of time before someone just sweeps in and takes him away. You can't make him wait forever." She tossed the purple petal to the ground and plucked another.

"No one's interested in Ethan, he's a nerd. That's what makes him so unique."

"You think no one can see under that geeky exterior of his? What about that one girl Hannah Price? You remember the internal turmoil that caused us? And who's not to say Erica has a thing for him?" This time she crushed it.

"Erica?" asked Sarah in disbelief. "Now you're just-"

"You remember what she said about Benny's blood, and the way she looks at him. Is she not allowed to feel the same way about Ethan? Have you called dibs on him? Is he your boyfriend? No, because you're waiting for him to make the first move. And he did, but you seem to have forgotten about that." Sasha was looking at her and held the damaged flower up. A single purple petal fell. "Do you really think no one's interested in him?"

Sarah stopped and watched it it floated to the ground. Yeah they had gone on a couple of dates in the past, but nothing had come of it. They had remained friends, and sure she had felt jealous of him in the past, but wasn't it only because he was happier than she? Was Sasha right, had she been that blinded? She looked at the clone feeling even more uneasy than before, how was she able to look at it so differently? Did being a clone allow her to look at her emotions from a whole a new perspective?

"You're afraid things won't work," said Sasha she turned the small flower in her hand. "And what if they don't? What if you lose Ethan, and then Benny? And of course if you lose Benny Erica will surely follow. After all they're all the friends you have. Could you really jeopardize everything in the name of some teenage romance?"

Sarah felt a cold sweat break out on her body.

"And we can't forget the very things that set us apart from him." Sasha looked at her and let her fangs appear.

Sarah reached up and touched her own. "We're practically two different species, he'll live a mortal life, and I'll watch him die. Even if I take my own life I'll be stuck in purgatory because of this stupid curse."

"He even offered to search for a way to free us, but is it right to believe in his promises when the only foundation for them is hope? Can we really deny ourselves this one chance at happiness when it might only be for a fleeting moment?" asked Sasha as she looked at Sarah. She dropped the flower on the ground, and waited for an answer.

"We can't," said Sarah as a strange lump formed deep within her. "It wouldn't be fair to either him or me."

"I know what Ethan means to you," said Sasha looking away with tears in her eyes. If Sarah had been staring at her she would've seen the unnatural smile spread across her face. "I'm sorry I brought it up, I-I guess I just wanted to understand."

Sarah took a step forward and then looked down, she had crushed the purple flower Sasha had been holding. It was smeared across the sidewalk just a small spec against the grey concrete. A fleeting moment of happiness... They walked in silence. At the end of the street they ran into Erica who merely raised her eyebrows at the two.

"This must be Benny's fault," said Erica aloud with annoyance and a hint of amusement. "This is gonna be interesting."


	2. Game Over

A/N: Not gonna lie I almosted deleted this story. I don't know why but it was really bothering me. I think it was the way I set it up, but all those feelings are gone, and I'm actually excited to get this bad-boy rolling again. I'm looking forward to what you guys think about SaraharaS. Reviews are more than welcome, and enjoy.

* * *

SaraharaS

Chapter 2: Game Over

Monday

The hallway felt unnaturally long and distorted to Ethan as he walked down it. In his chest he could fell his heart going a million miles an hour, he was sure at any give moment it would stop. He could feel the eyes of the students on him, watching, and mocking his nervousness, or at least he thought he could. Slowly they began to fade, and with them the school, a sudden weight seemed to lift from his shoulders, everything suddenly seemed so trivial. All he could focus on was the girl standing at the end of the hall. Ethan could feel sweat break out on his forehead, and he tried to go over everything he had practiced the night before, but it was all gone, nothing but a distant memory. The strange weight returned, this time in his stomach, he struggled to keep his hands steady as he cradled the small purple flower within them. This was it.

"Hey Ethan," said Sarah as she waved. Her clone stood next to her and regarded him with a strange look. He felt even more unnerved with two of her in front of him. He could hardly speak to one Sarah, let alone two.

"H-hey," managed Ethan as he tried to smile. "How's everything going?"

"It's amazing," said Sasha as she looked him directly into his eyes. "There are so many interesting things around."

The duo watched as she walked down the hall examining lockers, posters, and students. Ethan looked at Sarah, and began to twirl the tiny flower in his hand. "I was wondering if you had someone to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with. Because if not I have an extra ticket and maybe we can go together and I-"

"Ethan that's really sweet," said Sarah not really staring at him but past him. The clone vanished around the corner. "I'll talk to you later."

Ethan's heart sank as Sarah followed after her duplicate. He felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes and he did his best to blink them away. All that worry for nothing... Sarah suddenly stopped, for a moment he thought she was going to turn around and come back. They locked eyes, and she bit her lip uncertainly before following after her double. Ethan looked down at the flower in his hand, a single petal had fallen to the floor. He suddenly felt so very alone….

Erica did a double take when she caught Benny reading at the lunch table. There were so many things wrong with this picture. For starters Benny was reading a book, not a comic, or magazine but a book. Second he was taking notes on whatever he was reading, actual detailed notes. And perhaps the most noticeable of all was the fact he was actually knew how to read. For the longest time Erica was convinced he couldn't understand written words.

"What are you doing?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"I'm researching the spell I used on Sarah. It was supposed to stop her cravings for blood, not make another of her. She thinks that her clone might not be an exact duplicate."

"Have you seen the way it dresses? It's an exact replica."

"I don't know…." Said Benny as handed her a list. "This is all the things that don't make sense about it. Like it's name, or the fact it wasn't wearing jewelry. I think Sarah might be on to something."

Before Erica could comment Ethan sat down looking more depressed than usual, even the small purple flower he was holding looked wilted.

"Geez, you look like a part of you died," said Benny as he looked up from his notes. "What happened?"

"I tried to ask Sarah to the Valentine's Day Dance, and she just ignored me," Ethan slammed his head against the table. "Ow."

"She just left?" asked Erica looking as shocked as Benny. "I mean was she doing something else? Or she just ran away?"

"She was chasing after her clone, but she could have at least given me a yes or no. Worst of all she actually stopped to look at me and then just left."

"I hate when she gets to you like this," said Benny. "Maybe it was just bad timing. You know what, when she comes over tomorrow to babysit Jane ask her about it. Get it all out, because E, if she hasn't made a move by now then maybe it's not supposed to happen."

"Wow," said Erica as she looked at her nails. "Reading and advice in one day, are you really the same nerd you were last week?"

"He's right," said Ethan suddenly perking up. "Tomorrow I'll ask her about her feelings for me."

Erica said nothing and held up her hands; this was something she wanted no part of.

"Hey, did you guys see Sarah's hot new cousin?" asked Rory as he took at seat at the table. "There's something about her eyes that just speak to me."

The entire group groaned and got up to leave. "What?" Asked the blonde as his friends vanished one by one. "Was it something I said?"

The dance, Ethan's invitation, and the crushed look on his face were all Sarah could think about as she followed Sasha through the halls. It wasn't until lunch began that she realized just how nervous and wound up she was. For the most part Sasha had behaved herself, in fact she did very little interacting with the other students. She introduced herself as a cousin visiting from out of town, and everyone seemed to buy the story. A few things didn't sit right with Sarah; yes people believed the story, but why so easily? No one asked a single question, no one even wondered about Sasha's identical look. Even the not so oblivious students seemed not to notice the duplicate. Sarah felt uncomfortable around Sasha, especially following the conversation they had had about Ethan. She wanted to talk to him, wanted to give him a kiss, tell him yes but she couldn't. Everything they had talked about last night acted as a mental and emotional barrier. At lunch she debated going over to their table and speaking with him, but Sasha….

"Things are so much different," said Sasha as she walked through the school's garden examining the different types of flowers. "Especially when you get to experience them firsthand, it's so… unique."

"I thought you and I shared all the same memories?" asked Sarah as she leaned against a tree and watched her doppelganger touched the rose petals.

"We do, but is a memory really the same as experiencing something?" She moved from the rose to a sunflower. "Are you going to go with him to the Valentine's Day Dance?"

"How did you know?" Then she answered her own question. "Vampire hearing… I want to say yes, I really do. But every time I think about it, everything you said last night makes me second guess myself. Is it really fair to get his hopes up, I mean does he really expect anything to come from us dating? We're only in high school."

"Maybe, he's the not the one who wants a long term relationship," said Sasha as she passed through the garden. "I told you, you're too afraid to lose him to see him as anything but a friend," she was back at the rose. "If you don't do something soon then you might not even get to be that."

"You said I shouldn't go without him because it wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"I didn't say that, you did." Sasha grabbed the rose by the stem and yanked as hard as she could. With a flash of pain it ripped free from the earth. She looked down at her hand; it was torn in several places.

"Be careful," said Sarah without moving. "Sometimes the most innocent of things can be the most dangerous."

This time it was Sarah who smiled and Sasha who looked away.

* * *

Tuesday

Despite her instincts and better judgment, Sarah let her clone wander off the next day at school. Instead of following her around she opted to walk around outside and think about her current predicament with Ethan. She wanted so badly to go with him to the dance, and at the exact same time she didn't want to start something that she could never end well. She was so deep in thought she failed to notice Erica's sudden appearance.

"Hello, anybody in there?" asked Erica as she snapped her fingers. Sarah jumped as she was jolted back into reality. "Doing some deep thinking?"

"You have no idea."

"I bet it involves a certain brown haired, innocent eyed nerd who happened to ask you to the dance. Am I right?"

Sarah looked at her with a pleading look. "You know?"

"Ethan told us how you left him hanging yesterday. How very vampire-like of you," said Erica as her fangs appeared. "Normally I would say how proud of you I am, but I can tell this is sort of killing you."

"I didn't mean to leave him like that; I was following Sasha because she ran off. I wanted to answer him, but I guess…I got scared…" Erica smiled, and motioned for her to continue. "I wanted to talk to him but he wouldn't answer any of my calls or texts last night. And Sasha said that dating him would be bad because-"

Erica held up her hands. "Stop. Do you hear yourself talking? I do and one thing keeps coming up over and over again."

"What?"

"Sasha. You need to ignore your clone for just a few minutes and focus on your love life. Ethan's going to tell you how he feels tonight, don't ask me how I know this I just do. This is the perfect chance to fix whatever is broken between you two."

Sarah said nothing. "Would it be right for me to date him?"

"If it makes you happy go ahead, I told you nerds aren't my thing."

"I mean, is it fair to be a vampire and date someone whose not?"

"If you mean like in Dusk books? You can always bite him," offered Erica in a suddenly airy and dreamy voice. "Turn him into one of us, and you can live happily ever after. It would be so romantic."

"You're not helping."

"Fine. If you like Ethan go ahead and go with him to the dance, if not then say no. He hasn't let the vampire thing get in the way before so why would now be any different? The only thing that's changed is the fact there's two of you running around. And that's not even one of the weirder things to happen here. Did you know I caught Benny reading yesterday?"

"You think so?"

Erica sighed. "Sarah you got scared when he asked you out. You want this to happen, you really do. Tonight tell him how you feel, and if everything goes like I expect it to, I'll be seeing you two at the Valentine's Day Dance. Don't let what you are stop you, in fact it's what makes us special."

At that moment Benny walked by and Erica flashed him her fangs, the poor boy tripped over his own feet before suddenly running down the hall. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and find a date. Nothing like a little hunt to get their blood running."

And she gone. Sarah smiled, that strange sense of unease was gone. Tonight, she thought to herself.

Once school was over she flew home and began to compose herself and her thoughts. She put on her nicest clothes, ran over everything she was going to say to Ethan then went over it again. There could be mistakes. She smiled as she picked up the bracelet he had gotten her for Christmas. On it were four little charms-a blue E and B, and a pink S, and E. She slipped it on while taking in a deep breath. Surprisingly she wasn't nervous, if anything she was excited. This was something she had been looking forward to for the longest time and she hadn't even realized it. At six, she headed towards the Morgan household. The air felt fresh and alive. She landed a few moments later and knocked on the door. No answer. After a few moments she tried to open it. Nothing. All the lights were out and no one appeared to be home.

She hovered up to the second story window and called out his name. "Ethan are you home?" Again nothing. The lights were out, car was gone, no one was home. She looked at her phone, no calls or texts. Was it possible she had gotten the date wrong? Both her instincts and mind said something was off, there was no way the Morgans would cancel without letting her know. She flew towards Benny's house.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by Evelyn. "Hello dear, what brings you here?"

"I need to talk with Benny," said Sarah. "Is he here?"

"He's in his room playing a video game. What did my bonehead Grandson do this time?"

"Nothing, I just want to ask him something." Sarah darted up the stairs and into Benny's room. He was so engrossed in his game he failed to notice her.

"Benny, where's Ethan?" asked Sarah. The character on the screen suddenly exploded and the words:_ GAME OVER_ flashed in large white letters.

"I told you Grandma he's out on a date," said Benny as he turned around. "With S-oh no he's on a date with the clone isn't he?"

"Sasha," hissed Sarah. Then it occurred to her in her haste she had forgotten all about the duplicate. "Where did they go?"

"To the movies," said Benny as he put on his shoes. "We're going to spy on them aren't we."

"Yup, I want to know what happened."

"You seem awfully calm about this."

"And then after I find out I'm going to grab my clone by her hair and make her eat the very dirt she walks on."

Benny felt afraid.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go." said Sarah as she exited the room. As they left the last thing she saw was the screen flashing the same words over and over._ GAME OVER. GAME OVER. GAME OVER._


	3. First Move

A/N: Personally this story is one of my more challenging writes. I personally can't wait for the next one as it's my favorite out of the entire story, you have no idea how excited I am for it. Anyway we've reached the halfway point, and there are subtle plot points in this chapter a few of you might not pick up on so be warned! Feedback is welcome and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

SaraharaS

Chapter 3: First Move

Tuesday Night

To say Sarah was angry would be an understatement. She had passed angry a long time ago, and at the moment her temperament lied somewhere between pissed, and furious. In the past these kinds of emotions had been reserved for Jesse, but now a new figure had replaced him in her hall of hate-Sasha. She knew there was no stopping the flood of anger that would surge forward when she finally got a hold of her clone. Benny must've sensed it because he kept a good distance away from her, and wore an expression of pure terror. He kept looking around as if at any moment something would jump out and try to grab him. After a few minutes of awkward silence he finally spoke.

"Sarah, how do you know if a girl likes you?"

She nearly tripped at the randomness of the question. "Is this really the time to be asking that?"

"Is it normal to feel like you're being hunted? Because I have this friend, and he thinks this girl likes him, but I get the feeling she's hunting him like an animal. Does that make sense?"

"Are you talking about Erica and you?"

"No," Benny suddenly looked away the blush on his face clear. "Are you sure we should go spy on their date? I mean what if Ethan made a mistake? You both look-alike."

It never occurred to her that Ethan might have been the one to make the first move. In her mind he had been forced or tricked to go on a date with Sasha, and that the fault was solely with her. After all Ethan was smart, he wouldn't do something as stupid as this, and he liked her... didn't he? After a few more seconds of internal debate she said:

"It's not Ethan's fault." Was she saying to convince herself or explain to Benny? "It's my clone who should be worried."

"Ok… So let's say you do attack her. Since she is you she'll have powers. How do you plan on actually stopping her?"

Sarah stopped, she hadn't thought about that before. When did Benny become the man with a plan? When did he point out the obvious flaws that she should've been able to see? Did she really have a plan for confronting Sasha besides grabbing her by the hair and attempting to bash her face in? Then the most obvious answer in the world came to her. "I can stake her."

"Ok," said Benny unsure of what to say next. "Is staking her in public really the right way to go about it? I don't think it will work the way you think it will."

"What, why?"

"She's a duplicate of a human whose a vampire, so technically she's human with vampire powers. Staking her wouldn't exactly work out like it does on a regular vampire and I'm sure would be considered murder, even if she is a clone. She's also a part of you, but I'm not sure how much of you is in her. So you might actually be killing a part of yourself. If what I was reading was right, and I'm still iffy about it, then the only thing we can do to get rid of her is A) wait for her natural energy to run out which should be around Saturday or Sunday. Or 2) you can bite and absorb her."

"Bite and absorb?"

"It's complicated. But since she's a part of you and human, you should be able absorb her the same way you drink blood. I don't think you want to do that though, there's always some kind of catch to these things and I haven't read that far yet in the spell book yet."

Sarah sighed. She looked up the night sky and then down at the ground, this wasn't how she expected the night to go. She had hoped to tell Ethan her feelings, perhaps share a kiss, fly home tell Erica and gossip all night long and the next day they would hopefully be a couple. Nowhere in her plan was the clone supposed to interfere or make such a mess of things. And to make matters worse she couldn't even get rid of it.

"Fine," said Sarah with a depressed look on her face. "We'll settle for spying."

"You know most girls just talk to the boy they care about," said Benny. "But no, we have to spy on a date because Ethan's probably confused your clone for you. Have you maybe considered talking to him?"

"I was going to tonight, but if you haven't realized my clone got to him first."

"I'm just saying if you tried to explain to him how you felt things like this wouldn't happen. Ok now that that's out of the way, they went to go see that new Dusk film."

"They went to see Dusk?"

"Don't give me that look, there's only one reason anyone goes to those films."

Benny realized what he said too late. Sarah grabbed him the shirt and lifted him into the air. Her eyes were glowing, and her fangs seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. "Are you telling me they're in there making out?"

"O-or canoodling."

She tightened her grip on him and then took off into the air. A few minutes later they landed in front of the movie theater. Benny was shaking, his hair was a mess and he wore a dazed look on his face. He walked off muttering something about flying, crazy female vampires and dates.

Dusk was showing in several theaters, and on instinct she chose the one that started twenty minutes ago. It was dark as she expected, but with a quick glance around she found Ethan and Sasha. They were seated in the middle of the theater holding hands. She did her best not to hiss as she took a seat a few rows behind them.

"What are we going to do?" asked Benny as he glanced down at duo. The teenagers next to them gave a loud hush.

"I don't know," answered Sarah her eyes never leaving Ethan. She looked up, Benny was gone. "Benny?"

The group next to her hushed her again. She watched Ethan, and the clone. They didn't do anything for what seemed like ages until Ethan suddenly stretched out his arm and put it around her shoulders. In the words of the spell master they were _canoodling_. Sarah felt herself go red, and her grip on the arm rest intensified enough to break it. Then Ethan placed a kiss on Sasha's cheek and Sarah felt the fight go out of her. The earlier doubts about who had initiated the date suddenly reemerged. It was clear he was making all the moves, Sasha didn't so much as flirt back. Was it possible that Ethan...?

The movie suddenly stopped, and groans could be heard all around. The lights came on and a voice announced they were having technical difficulties, a full refund would be available at the front. The audience filed out and Sarah did her best to keep at least some distance between her and the duo. Once they were in the lobby Benny came running over to her out of breath.

"Film… stopped…" He held up a wad of film and smiled. "Owe… me…"

"Thanks Benny, but wouldn't it have been easier to use magic?"

"These... money... internet." He stuffed them into his pocket.

Sarah said nothing, and looked around. Ethan and Sasha were no where to be seen.

"They're gone, let's get out of here."

Once outside she told him about what she'd seen, and for once he had no answers or snippy remarks. They spent the rest of the walk in silence each bothered in some way or another by what had transpired. Out of the corner of her eye she caught him looking just as sad as she felt. They were halfway home when someone called out their names.

"Sarah, Benny? What are you guys doing out here?" It was Ethan, and behind him was none other than Sasha. Tucked in her ear was none other than purple rose. "I thought you had to babysit?"

"Remember your parents canceled," said Sasha as she took his hand in hers. "That's why we were able to go out on a date tonight."

"Oh yeah," said Ethan with goofy smile. Sarah felt her heart break as she watched the two of them. Unlike her Benny had a strange look on his face, it was one of disgust.

"E, you're on a date with the clone. The real Sarah is over here."

"I know," said Ethan. "Sasha came over and told me how she felt about me, and how she was worried I might not accept her for what she is. When she did I asked her out on a date, and how could I not when you see those bright blue eyes of hers? She's so perfect."

He placed a kiss on her cheek and the clone smiled. Benny and Sarah exchanged a confused look.

"Ethan's right," said Sasha. "I went over to his house after school, I couldn't take it anymore. All these emotions eating away at me, I had to tell him."

"This is the creepiest thing I've ever heard," said Benny as he looked from the clone to Ethan. "She's going to vanish at the end of the week, she's not real."

Ethan said nothing and continued to stare at her with that puppy dog look. Benny pulled his friend away and for a moment Ethan appeared confused.

"Sashara…"

"I'm going to take him home," said Benny as grabbed Ethan by the arm. "Come on dude, you have some serious explaining to do."

Sarah watched the boys walk away and turned to her clone. The anger from before returned and she struggled to stay calm and collected.

"What the heck was that?"

"I'm just having some fun, after all I'm only here for a week. Do you really feel that threatened by me? Or is it that your scared of how easily things can change"?

Sarah opened her mouth to say something and found she had no response. Sasha waited and when it became clear she had nothing to say offered another statement. "I'm just did what you were too afraid to do. I made the first move."

They locked eyes, her brown against the clone's blue. She felt dizzy, Sasha smiled as pulled the flower from her hair.

"Here's a momento from the date you never had with the boy you'll never get."

Sarah barely managed to catch it as Sasha suddenly took off into the night sky.

* * *

Erica wandered the streets, looking for a bite to eat. She was hungry, and stalking her prey for the dance at school had drained her It was funny to see Benny scramble away as she chased him down for sport. But that was something to think about later, right now she needed something to hold her over for the next few days. If she kept up feeding at the rate she was going, then eventually she'd run out high school kids. Which meant she would eventually come across Benny. Half of her felt revolted, and the other half interested. Maybe it was time for a change of pace? A nerd over a jock could be interesting. The memories of the love potion he made surfaced, and she felt the compulsive need to punch him.

"I have got to stop thinking about him," mumbled Erica aloud as she watched a young couple walk down the street. "Dinner's served."

They vanished down an alley and before she could even move there were several loud screams, then silence. She watched as someone or something took off into the sky. Slowly she went over to investigate.

Erica realized for the first time in a while that she was scared, she tried to push the emotions away. After all what could beat a vampire? They were the strongest creatures in Whitechapel, this was their territory after all. The couple was face down on the ground, and she slowly approached him. They weren't moving, and she bent down to get a closer look. She let out a terrified scream.

The strangers were nothing more than dry corpses now. Vampires couldn't drain humans like this, their bites only infected. In fact it was only the older and more powerful ones could kill a human by feeding. The bodies turned to dust and Erica took to the skies trying to forget what she had seen. As she flew a sudden realization came over her.

Something was feeding in their city.


	4. Valentine's Day

A/N: A lot of things going on in this chapter, and a lot of plot progression. But I think I leave enough to keep you guys hooked for the two part finale coming up. Read, and don't forget to leave a review. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Enjoy!

* * *

SaraharaS

Chapter 4: Valentine's Day

Wednesday

Sasha was nowhere to be found Tuesday night, and Sarah felt no real desire to locate her clone. In fact the only thing she wanted to do was fly over to Ethan's house and confess her real feelings. If he could hear them from her and not from some cheap duplicate then maybe, just maybe he would dump Sasha. Maybe they could be finally be something more than friends.

She thought about her clone. What was it about last night's encounter that made her so uneasy? There was something she had seen, something important and she couldn't remember what it was. The memory itself was blurry, and the only solid thing that came to mind was the purple rose, which was stored safely in her room.

The sun began to rise, and Sarah let out a sigh. She jumped down from the roof of the community center and headed towards school. It was time for another day at Whitechapel High.

And what a day it turned out to be.

Sarah's grip on her locker tightened as her clone strutted down the hallway hand in hand with Ethan. It took her a few moments to register what Sasha was wearing. A tight shirt, dark leather pants, and a purple rose tucked away neatly in her hair. She was dressed like Erica, and like her vampire friend had a thing for flare. What unsettled Sarah the most were the dark purple streaks in her hair, the ones similar to her evil clone from the alternate dimension.

Sarah bit her lip as Ethan followed after Sasha with a puppy dog look on his face. Sasha turned in her direction and blew a kiss before disappearing around the corner. Before Sarah could pursue Erica appeared at her side and grabbed her by the arm.

"We need to talk, I saw something last night and it-"

"Erica I'm in the middle of a personal crisis right now," said Sarah as she pulled free of her friend's grip. "I'm losing the boy I love to my unwanted twin. Did you see the way he was drooling over her? And what was she wearing? It's disgusting."

"Relax, you need to learn to have some more fun," responded Erica. "And what's so bad about that look? She looks great."

"For starters she's parading around like that _with my body and my boy_!"

"You're just jealous she's embraced being a vampire faster, and far better than you ever could. And what do you mean by your boy? Did you actually talk to Ethan about your feelings?"

Sarah stopped; Erica had unintentionally struck a nerve. What was it about her clone that Ethan found so appealing? "You think just because she's here now that she has a right to my life? No, something else is going on. If she was really my double then there is no way she'd dress like that or act like this."

"Oh come on, she's not hurting anybody let her have some fun. You could to if you tired. Anyway, you've distracted me. I saw something last night."

"What do you mean something?"

"I don't know what it was, but it attacked a couple I was going to bite. Don't give me that look; some of us need to eat. It left nothing behind but dust, it literally drained them dry."

"Dust?"

"Yes dust, poof, nothing left."

Before Sarah could say anything else Benny showed up looking rather flustered and exhausted. "I've been working on understanding that spell all night long and I think I may be onto something. Do any of you know anything about id?"

"Identification?" asked Erica. "Like a driver's license or something?"

"That's what I thought but in my spell book that wouldn't make any sense. Someone with the initials E.A.W. scribbled it in, wrote 'beware' and put it in one of three circles. The others have nothing in them. I searched online and didn't come up with anything."

"Do you think it has something to do with Sasha?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah," he looked at his book. "There is something seriously not right with that girl. I have to go; I think the library might have what I need."

"And to think I think about him all the time," said Erica when they were alone.

"What?" asked Sarah as she gave her friend a weird look. "Him? That dork?"

"Says the girl crushing who's on the second half of the box set. I have things to do, be careful there's something out there."

During lunch, and after a serious internal debate Sarah approached Ethan as his locker. She cleared her throat and thought about everything she had gone over in preparation for this moment. When his eyes met hers, she took a step back. There was no warmth in his eyes, just a cold accusing stare.

"Ethan can we talk?"

"Sure, anything for you S-Sarah."

"Do you really like her? I mean do you actually like Sasha?"

He sighed. "Of course I do. I've had these feelings for her since the moment we met. Sarah I'm not doing this anymore, I'm tired you playing all these games with my head. You put out all these little hints about what we can be, and when I try to follow up on them you do nothing and act like they never happened. I won't do that, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not."

"Ethan, I'm sorry," said Sarah as she took his hands in hers. "I really am, it won't be like that. I was scared, I know I sound selfish, but I need you to see that. I was scared of losing you."

She pulled him into a kiss and he jerked back in revulsion. "I hate woman who go after a man in a relationship. Sasha warned me about you."

"He's right," Sarah turned. Sasha was standing behind them her blue eyes glowing with amusement. The clone covered the gap between her and Ethan and slowly placed her hand on his cheek. "I knew he wouldn't cheat on me."

Sarah felt her heart break as Sasha pulled him into a kiss. There was a shock written all over Ethan's face, but after a moment it gave way to compliance. Sarah left the couple in the hall with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Ethan sat at his computer and typed away at his homework assignment. In another window he did his best to explain to Benny about his date the previous night with _Sarah_, and his relationship with _Sarah_. For some strange reason Benny thought he was dating Sasha, an idea that disgusted him.

"Hey Ethan," said Sarah as she walked into the room and over to him. "I thought I might find you here."

"Listen now's not really a good time," said Ethan as he motioned to the monitor. "I'm doing some homework and I really need to get it done. If I don't then I can't go to the dance with you on Saturday."

"That's ok, I was wondering why you haven't asked me to the Valentine's Day Dance," Ethan turned away from her to look at a screen. "I guess I know why now." A pair of soft hands cover his eyes. "I've been distracting you haven't I?"

"I have homework to do." Her hands moved down his chest.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow, shouldn't we do something special? After all it's our first one together."

Ethan could think of nothing to say as her hands dropped to his stomach. His heart was going a million miles an hour and he was sure his face was several shades of red. He had imagined something like this a thousand times, and right now, it felt disgusting. Part of his mind told him this wasn't right and that something was horribly off. The chair turned and he came face to face with Sarah.

"Ethan, I'm not used to being ignored." She straddled him, her lips inches away from his. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Sarah," said Ethan as he felt her hands on the back of his head. "I-I just-"

"Isn't this what you want?" She leaned in to kiss him. The moment their lips touched his eyes began to glow.

_It was Sarah, the real Sarah with her gentle smile and caring eyes. She motioned to a mirror next to her, it was foggy and something rose to the surface. Sasha, she smiled. Her mouth extended far up to her ears and large pointed teeth emerged from her gums. Long fingers with uncut nail scrapped against the glass as it tried to escape from it's prison. It made eye contact with Ethan and let out a roar._

Ethan felt himself tense as she kissed him and suddenly pulled back.

"What's the matter?" asked Sasha as she looked at him. "I thought you loved me, that I'm everything you ever wanted."

"Y-You are," managed Ethan. "I-I just think we shouldn't rush into anything. I mean we've been friends for a long time why rush it Sas-Sarah."

He saw the dark look in her eyes and shoved her off with all his might. She landed on the floor with a crash.

"I knew something was wrong," said Ethan as he backed away seeing the clone for what it really was. "W-what did you do to me?"

Sasha slowly got up and looked at him with those light blue eyes. "I should've known better than to put you in such a light trance. It was only a matter of time before your vision broke through it."

"Stay back," said Ethan as he grabbed around for a weapon. "Don't get any closer. What the heck are you?"

"I'm everything you want me to be," said Sasha as she approached him. Ethan felt the world begin to spin as he stared into those deep blue eyes. "And more."

* * *

Rory often walked through the park at night, it helped clear his mind. Ever since becoming a vampire he had little else to do while everyone else slept, and the others vampire weren't exactly the best company. He stared up at the night sky, so many bright little stars. He smiled at the sight and wondered if he should ask someone to the Valentine's Day Dance. The real question wasn't should he ask someone, but rather who could he ask? There was Erica, nah too mean. Della? She was still crying over her dog. What about Hannah? Nope she was in love with Ethan.

Before he could go through his list a second time several shouts came from the far end of the park. Rory felt his fangs appear as he ran towards the source. When he broke through the bushes he saw a strange figure standing between several people. It was feeding on a bright green aura and one by one the people fell to the ground as dried out corpses. He watched in horror as they turned to dust.

"Who are you?" asked Rory. "And why are you here?"

The last thing Rory remembered before falling to the ground was the mysterious figure turning.

* * *

Thursday: Valentine's Day

Sasha walked through the halls with a trail of boys behind her, each one confessing love or trying to give her flowers. It made Sarah sick to see them fanning over her. She watched as her clone blew kisses to them, even a wink here or there, and all the while she was holding Ethan's hand. Sasha's blue eyes met Sarah's brown and she winked before walking out of the hallway with not only Ethan but half the boys in tow.

Some Valentine's Day.

Benny sighed as he struggled to stay awake in English class. Normally on Valentine's Day he would be jumping around trying to get as many numbers as possible, and in the process rack up an impressive tally of rejects. But not today. Today he had other things to do, like figuring out what that thing currently canoodling with Ethan was.

"Ok class, what can you tell me about the three main characters of this book?" The teacher waited and when no one answered continued on. "The three main characters in this book represent the ego, the super ego and the id. Does anyone know what they are?"

Benny shot up, did the teacher say id?

"Well since you appear not to know allow me to clarify. The id is our basic instinct, what we need to survive. In turn it is held in order by the ego who acts as a middle man between reality and desire. And last by not least is the super ego which is our conscience mind, it helps us identify what is right and wrong and keeps us civilized. But perhaps the most interesting of the three is the id. It has no measure of right or wrong, good or evil, it knows what it wants. Instinct, desire, intimacy."

Benny didn't even create an excuse as he darted out of the classroom. He needed to get home and to his Grandma's spell books as soon as possible. Once in his room he opened the page to the spell he had used and felt himself pale. He scrambled for different books and came across the same thing in each one. The circles with 'beware' written in the center... E.A.W., whoever they were, had tried to warn him. It was dark out by the time he was finished.

"What the hell have I done?" asked Benny as he looked down at the spell. "Oh god, I have to call Sarah."

"Why?" He looked up; Sasha was floating outside his window. Her blue were eyes glowing. "Do you understand what I am now?"

"You're her instinct, her id in human form. That's why you were after Ethan, you want everything Sarah wants. You're everything she tries to hold back given freedom. You'll do anything to get what you want."

She smiled. "A spell that removes desire and gives it it's own form. Too bad no one will ever know."

"You can't stop me from telling Sarah, and you can't get in."

"You forgot two things," said Sasha as she placed a finger against the glass. Benny slowly backed away. "One, you invited Sarah into your house and since I'm her I can get in. And two, I'm a human with vampire powers which means-"

She applied pressure and shattered the window. "Those rules don't apply to me."

"Sarah will stop you," said Benny as he backed into his door. He tried to think of spell, but everything was going foggy. "She won't let you win."

Sasha landed in his room and pinned him against the wall. Her eyes shinning brighter than ever before, he struggled in vain against her grip. The last thing Benny saw was her shining white fangs.


	5. Sarah vs Sasha Part 1 Declaration of War

A/N: EARLY UPDATE! I really want to wrap up this bad boy and move on to finishing my other stories. I'm not gonna lie I can feel my time on this website slipping away and I want to get everything done before I leave because I'm 100% certain I won't be coming back. So here's the first half of the two part finale: Sarah vs Sasha. This should help explain everything up to this point. I don't know about you, but I know who I'm rooting for! Don't forget to leave a review! And if you haven't guessed next chapter wraps up this little tale.

* * *

SaraharaS

Chapter 5: Sarah vs. Sasha Part 1- Declaration of War

Friday

Sarah walked down the hall at a slow pace and tried her best to take in the colors, or rather color around her. There was purple everywhere: on posters, on streamers, there were even purple hearts on the lockers. She took a moment to read one of the strange hearts; they had two names on them, the owner of the locker and the person they were going to the dance with. Every single locker had one, all the same level, each with two names. The only one missing, the only one that stood out against the decorated hallway was her own. It felt unreal; everything looked so perfect, so unnatural. Sarah turned the dial on her locker and jumped back as purple hearts flooded out. They all said the same thing:

**You, Sarah Fox, have been invited to the Whitechapel Valentine's Day Dance by Ethan Morgan.****  
**

She felt nauseas and stumbled backwards afraid to touch any of them. So many cards, all of them with Ethan's signature, all of them the same color as the rose Sasha had given her. _"Here's a memento from the date you never had with the boy you'll never get." _This must have been some kind of joke, a sick and twisted joke. There's no way Ethan would do this to her, he wasn't that kind of guy. He was nice, he was kind, and he loved her. Or he used to…. She backed up with tears in her eyes and walked right into Benny. He didn't so much as flinch and continued on.

She followed after him trying her best not to cry. "Did you find out anything about Sasha last night?"

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"Yesterday you were working on that spell, the one that created Sasha. I heard you left early and I thought you might have come up with something."

"Why? Ethan's so happy, why would I want to ruin that?"

Sarah took a step back when she realized his eyes were a hazy blue color. "Benny?"

"I have to go, the dance is tomorrow and we have so much to do still."

He shoved past her and into the gymnasium. She peered in and saw students were running to and fro, setting various things ready. Atop the stage Sarah could see her clone giving people orders. Tables were going up left and right and purple table cloths were set in place. She watched as the lights switched between various colors, dark blue, dark green, and then purple. Benny went from table to table placing different sets of flowers on each one, no two were identical. He whispered several incantations, and as the lights flickered on and off they gave off a soft purple glow. Above Rory and Erica flew across the ceiling placing large banners and streamers, the students below paid them no heed. The only one missing from their group was Ethan.

Sarah wiped away her tears and took a deep breath before entering. Sasha saw her and waved.

"What are you doing?" asked Sarah as she approached the stage. Sasha looked down on her with a smile.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in charge of the dance committee."

Several students rushed passed without so much as acknowledging her. "When did that happen?"

"Last night I asked Hannah Price how things were going with the dance. She told me they were behind schedule and I offered to help. Turns out she liked my style so much she put me in charge."

"So you're the one who put those hearts on the lockers?"

Her double laughed. "Yeah, Valentine's Day is all about couples. I thought what better way to show it off than with the heart grams? Everything was originally pink, but that wasn't going to cut it. So I went with purple, it makes it feel as though we're in a dream. It gives everything an almost unrealistic feel, like at any moment they might wake up. This is my first dance with Ethan, and I need it to be unique and special. Speaking of my E, did you get all his messages? He insisted that he give you all those cards, one for each time you turned him down."

"He would never do that," mumbled Sarah as she felt her conviction weakening by the second.

"I guess you could say I know him better that you." Her clone winked. "We had a very special night the other night."

Those words hit her like a physical force and Sarah felt the ground jolt underneath her feet. Slowly the world closed in around her, and the only thing she could see was purple. It wasn't possible, there was no way her double and Ethan would…. "You're lying! You need to stop!"

"Why? Things are looking great."

"Not with the decorations! Stop messing with my head and stop taking my life away!" Several students suddenly stopped and turned in their direction.

"You think I'm taking your life away from you?" Sasha laughed and motioned all around her. "This is something you would never do; this isn't a part of your life no matter how much you want to believe it is."

"I know you're trying to take over my life," said Sarah as she bared her fangs. "You're trying to push me out, and at every single turn you try and mess with my head. I'm tired of playing nice, it ends now."

Sasha laughed as she looked down at her before jumping off the stage. She gently floated to the ground and her blue eyes met Sarah's brown.

"Did you ever consider that I'm what you should be? Or maybe this is what you want to be but can't? Look at how fast Ethan chose the real you, me."

"Real me?" Sarah looked around; all the students had stopped. They were staring at her with the same vacant expression. "What are you?"

"I'm tired of being nice too," said Sasha as she sighed. "Get her."

"Yes, Saraharas." The students began to close in around Sarah. "Yes Saraharas."

Sarah ran for the door and darted into the hallway. She slammed the door and with all her strength held it shut. The students slammed against it and she felt her grip weaken as she struggled to hold it close. Over her shoulder she saw every single student turn in her direction, all of their eyes were glowing blue, each one with the same vacant expression.

"Yes Saraharas." She ran as fast as her vampire speed allowed and came to a sudden halt as several teachers stood in front of the exit. "Yes Saraharas."

Sarah turned and darted down another hall only to stop as more students blocked her path. From all directions students and faculty surrounded her, the chanting, the glowing eyes, the purple all around her. She felt strangely disconnected, the hall was spinning. Too many things were happening at once, this wasn't her, this wasn't the Sarah that defended Whitechapel. The illusion shattered as the students stopped, and their eyes became a dull blue color. At that instance Sarah understood what was happening, and the forced at play. Things stopped spinning as the crowd parted to allow Sasha through.

"You've glamoured them," whispered Sarah as she looked around at everyone. "And their somehow reflecting that power, how?"

"I guess I can start from the beginning," said Sasha as she circled around her. "I'm your id given human form. In other words those urges within you, those desires, those wants, those lusts, that's me. There is nothing that stops me from taking what I want. You can thank Benny for that, for setting me free."

"He was trying to stop my cravings."

"And he did by giving me form. Anyway since I'm everything you are, I have access to powers you never imagined. I have access every vampire ability known and even a few unknown. Did you know if your glamour is strong enough it can actually be projected off your victims? I can glamour, fly, bite, I have super strength, and above all else I'm still human. Which means those restrictions placed on you don't work on me. I even have this neat little trick where I-"

She bit the student on her left. Sarah watched in horror as her clone absorbed a bright green aura, the boy's body aged before her eyes. A moment later he was dust on the ground. "-drain the life force from other beings around me."

"You monster!" Sarah lunged for her when several students grabbed her arms and held her back. "He was a living person! You killed him!"

"Do you think maintaining such a broad and powerful glamour is easy? No, it takes a toll on this human body, which is already limited since I'm a clone. I need energy, at least three people a night to keep this level of control."

"You're the monster that Erica saw the other night; I should've bitten and absorbed you when I had the chance."

"It's too late for that now," said Sasha as she snapped her fingers. Benny, Rory, and Erica all appeared behind her. "You see thanks to all the people I've absorbed I'm no longer just made of your aura, I'm made of several now. If you try and absorb me you'll be overwhelmed by the memories and lives of others."

"What do you want?" asked Sarah.

"I want your life. I want everything you have, I want to be you. Slowly I've been glamouring people into believing that I'm you. Little by little I've been forcing you out of your own life."

"I knew it."

"I would've done it sooner but I needed time to confuse people about who you and I are. Enough doubt so when the times comes, no one will miss you. That's why I have them say Saraharas. To them there's two of us right now, two Sarahs, and when the times come I just need to give a push in the right direction to remember which one is real. Besides I want an audience, I want to make a big deal of how I defeat my evil clone. So tomorrow at the dance I'm going to absorb you."

Sarah let out a laugh. "You really think I'm going to let you do that?"

"Because if you don't," She moved to the side and Ethan emerged from the crowd of students. He looked sick, pale and emaciated. Sasha moved behind him, and leaned in. Her fangs appeared and she pressed them against his neck. "I'll bite him."

"NO!" Screamed Sarah as she attempted to make a grab for him, Rory and Erica held her arms. "No don't!"

"All you have to do is show up at the dance tomorrow, and he'll be fine. But if you such much as attempt to ruin my plans then Ethan will have a very long life ahead of him."

"Fine," said Sarah looking at him. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "What did you do to him?

"He's been able to break free twice thanks to his visions, so I had to put a very heavy glamour on him. He's safe within his mind, another day or two and he'll never remember who you were."

"Why do you need to absorb me?"

"Like I said, since I'm human this body is weak. I need your aura, your life energy to stabilize myself."

"Ethan's been under your control this entire time?"

"Are you stupid or something? He's under my spell and he's been that way since we locked eyes last week."

Sarah nodded and then looked at Ethan. "Can I least give him a hug? Tomorrow I won't have a chance to say goodbye."

"How sweet," said Sasha. "Fine."

Ethan walked towards her and Sarah put her arms around him. She held him tight and whispered into his ear. "I love you." She pulled back. Ethan showed no signs of recognition and slowly walked to Sasha.

"See you tomorrow." Her clone gave her a wave and took Ethan's arm in hers. The school bell went off. Students began to walk in all directions as if they no had idea of what had transpired. Sasha and Ethan vanished into the crowd. After a few minutes Sarah found herself alone.

"If she thinks I'm going down without a fight," she reached into her pocket and removed Ethan's cellphone. She scrolled through the messages until she found the one she wanted, the 'In Case of Evil Benny' App. "Then she's going to be in for a surprise."

Sarah walked down the hall with determination in her eyes. Sasha had made one mistake, and that was revealing Ethan was under a spell. That meant he had done everything against his will, that he still loved her. That in and of itself was more than enough reason for her to fight. If Sasha wanted a show, then she was going to get it.


	6. Sarah vs Sasha Part 2 The Dance

A/N: The long awaited finale! Read on, I'll save my comments for the end!

* * *

SaraharaS

Chapter 6: Sarah vs. Sasha Part 2: The Dance

Saturday

Sarah pulled on her black leather jacket, and gripped Ethan's cell phone tightly in her hand. She held it up and despite her nervousness smiled. Even under a trance Ethan was useful. She closed her eyes and mentally went over her own plans for stopping her clone, she was going to put a lot of faith in Benny. When it came down to basic facts, she was needed his help, there was no way she could win this fight alone. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, the dance started in about fifteen minutes, which meant about thirty until they crowned her doppelganger and Ethan as king and queen. Thirty minutes to stop Sasha, thirty minutes before the spell became permanent and above all else thirty minutes to save Ethan.

She paced around her room and stopped at her desk. She picked up the purple rose and took a moment to examine it. It had wilted, and as she held it several petals fell to the ground. She grimaced, despite its haggard and weakened appearance, the malice and anger behind it could still be felt. On instinct she stuffed it on her pocket and looked out the window.

She felt a strange mix of fear and determination take hold of her, the sun was beginning to set. It was time for the dance to start.

Sarah landed in front of the school and ducked behind one of the bushes. She watched as several students passed by with daze looks on their faces. She caught sight of Benny as he walked into the school. Sarah headed in after him and before he could get any farther placed a hand on his mouth and pulled him into the janitor's closet. He began to struggle and his eyes turned a bright blue color. She placed Ethan's phone right next to his head. There was a flash of light as the app started and Benny fell to the ground in a slump.

"Sorry," mumbled Sarah as bent over him. She raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could.

He woke with a start. "Grandma no not the cookies! Sarah? Sarah-SASHA SHE'S-"

She placed a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet, we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention. I know all about Sasha. I have a plan but I'm going to need your help."

She tossed his several metal pipes from the corner and he gave her a confused look.

"We'll need these later trust me. But first we get Erica and Rory out of the way. We can't have them fighting for Sasha."

**_Do you think maintaining such a broad and powerful glamour is easy? No, it takes a toll on this human body, which is already limited since I'm a clone. I need energy, at least three people a night __to keep this level of control._**

"Then we're going to need to clear out the gym, I have a hunch that Sasha left the students with enough free will to enjoy the dance. We'll activate the fire alarm and sprinklers, when they go running she'll try and get them under control."

**_Like I said, since I'm human this body is weak. I need your aura, your life energy to stabilize myself._**

"And that should drain her of a bunch of energy right?" asked Benny.

**_He's been able to break free twice thanks to his visions, so I had to put a very heavy glamour on him. He's safe within his mind, another day or two and he'll never remember who you were._**

Sarah nodded. "Then we lock them out of the gym, we'll slide these metal pipes into the door handles to make sure that nothing can get in. Sasha should use up even more energy to reassemble to students and if we're lucky won't realize the doors are dead bolted. That's when we make our move, I'll distract her while you keep Ethan out of danger. She's put him under a stronger glamour, keep him safe no matter what. If she's losing there's a good chance she'll try and erase his memories or bite him."

"Don't worry I'll keep him safe," said Benny as he smirked. "Wow, you thought of all this?"

"We're lucky my clone likes to talk a lot. We have about fifteen minutes left before the crowning, you ready to do this?"

Benny smiled. "Ethan's a lucky guy, to have someone like you fighting on his side."

Together they left the janitor's closet, Benny chanted several spells and the two lockers closest to them opened up.

"We're going to trap Erica and Rory in these lockers. I'll send them in your direction and all you have to close them in, ok?"

"Won't they be able to-"

Benny vanished around the corner. A moment later Rory appeared, he looked oblivious and lost. When he caught sight of her his eyes began to glow and he charged forward. Sarah took a step to the side and tripped him, he fell forwards and into the locker. She slammed the door shut, there was no sounds or attempt to escape. Before she could put anymore thought into it Benny reappeared. Erica followed after him with several pieces of tape around her mouth.

She charged for Benny when Sarah caught her by the arm. They locked eyes and Erica's began to glow bright blue. The tape ripped as her fangs appeared, Sarah struggled to hold her at bay. Benny charged forward and slammed his shoulder into her. The blonde vampire tumbled sideways into the locker and he slammed the door shut.

"Tape?" asked Sarah.

"It's a spell my Grandma uses to shut me up when I start going all nerd over a show or video game. Besides we didn't want her calling for help did we?"

"And Rory?"

"Simple confusion spell, not that hard to confuse Rory is it?"

Sarah looked at lockers. "They haven't even tried to escape, call for help, or anything."

"I've charmed them," He kicked Erica's locker. "They're sound proof and indestructible. In other words, we're the only ones who can let them out. I was working on it after Erica started hunting me earlier this week."

"I never thought I say this, but that's pretty cool. I'm going to the other side of the gym to lock the doors. When the alarm starts to flash I'm going to need you to set off the sprinklers." When he nodded Sarah turned to leave. "I'll meet you back here when I'm done."

"Wait, Sarah." She turned. "Why didn't you tell Ethan about how you felt before all of this started?"

"I wasn't comfortable with who I am. That's why Sasha was able to mess with my head so much, but I know who I am now. No more mind games, all that's left is the fight."

"Ethan will be happy to hear that," said Benny as he smiled. "I'll be waiting for your signal."

As Sarah ran down the hall she thought about what Benny had said. She hadn't really considered what would happen after the events of tonight, would she be able to tell Ethan her feelings, and after everything that had happen would he still accept them? When she reached the other side of the gym she peered in. The students were all dancing through the purple lights, on each table the purple flowers were glowing. Sarah slid the metal bars on the second set of doors and then on the first. She pulled the alarm, the lights began to flash. She watched as the sprinklers went off inside the gym and students began to scream. They bolted for the locked doors and then turned around and headed for the other entrance.

On the stage Sasha let out a cry as the last of the students vanished through the door. She fell to her knees and appeared to be in physical pain. Her makeup ran down her face as she looked up. She stood up her purple dress sticking to her body and let out a cry.

"I command you to come back!" Her eyes began to glow a bright blue. "This is my special night, get back in here!"

Once the last student had exited the second set of doors Benny slid the metal bar through. He watched as the students stopped and turned around. They tried to open the doors, and when they couldn't began to slam against them. Sarah appeared as his side and together they walked into the soaking wet gym. Benny snapped his fingers the sprinklers stopped. As they approached the stage Sasha fell to her knees again, she let out a moan of pain.

"Force me to use my energy to try and control the students. Smart, very smart."

"Wasn't my idea," said Benny as he shrugged. "I suggest you give up, you've got an angry vampire over and when you fight against an angry vampire you always lose."

"He's right," said Sarah as her fangs appeared. "It's over, there's nothing else you can do."

"I can still absorb you!" She jumped down from the stage with a lopsided smile on her face. "And when I do I'll have enough power to start my plan over again."

Benny charged forward and Sasha knocked him sideways into a table. Sarah ran forward, and dodged her clone's punches. She brought back her own hand and with as much strength as she could muster slapped Sasha. The clone stumbled backwards, a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes turned yellow as she charged after her.

"Spell master down," groaned Benny as he tried to get up. He glanced up in enough time to see Sarah slammed against the wall.

"You ruined my dance!" Yelled Sasha as she threw a punch. Sarah struggled against the grip and dodged the strike, her clone let out a yell as she tried to pull her hand free from the wall. Sarah kicked Sasha in the stomach, and she fell backwards. Before her clone could recover Sarah tackled it. Together they rolled across the ground and through the water, Sarah felt her double trying to reach for her eyes. A moment later Sasha ended up on top with a crazed smile, it's fangs glistening in the purple light.

"Sarah duck!" Sarah laid her head back and watched as Benny swung a metal chair into Sasha's face. The clone fell to the ground and Sarah scrambled to her feet.

"Thanks," said Sarah as she caught her breath. "I owe you."

"I think that makes us even for freeing me."

"Go see if you can wake up Ethan, leave her to me."

Benny nodded and headed towards his friend. Sasha got up and looked at Sarah, there was a black liquid dripping from her mouth.

"You rejected Ethan at every corner, and now that he's happy you want to ruin it?"

"He was never happy," screamed Sarah. "He's been under your spell the entire time."

"His feelings were real, just misplaced. The burning passion in his heart for you to notice him, to just hold his hand, is so overwhelming at times. Even now he still fights for control over his body, just so he can see you."

"He'll break free, I know he will. You can talk all you want but your mind games won't work anymore."

Sasha ripped off the lower part of her dress and lunged forward. Sarah felt herself thrown into one of the tables, a moment later it collapsed from the impact. Sasha appeared above her and let out a laugh, she leaned in inches from Sarah's face.

"You can't win. I'm everything you aren't. And unlike you, I won't hesitate to kill you." Her hands began to change. The fingers became long and bony each with ragged and pointed fingernails. "Any final words?"

"You talk way too much," Sarah reached for the glass vase filled with purple roses and with all her might swung it into Sasha's head. She let out a scream of pain before Sarah used her legs to send her flying backwards. "That was for messing with my head! And this-"

She charged forward and punched Sasha squarely in the face. The clone flew backwards into the wall. "-is for messing with my friends."

"My face!" Screamed the clone as it fell to the ground. It looked up and Sarah felt herself let out a sharp breathe. Sasha's face was torn and underneath the skin she could make out a gross and horrible creature.

Sasha let out a roar as her body began to change. The face stretched in all directions, and when it smiled several rows of teeth appeared. Each of it's arms extended beyond normal length and fell to the floor. The heels burst open as its talons ripped through. While it still held her basic look Sarah could make out the Id for everything it was- a monster.

"Look at what you've made me do!" It's voice had become deep and almost impossible to understand. "You did this!"

"Desire is an ugly thing," said Sarah as she backed up. "But I guess it's like they say- beauty is only skin deep."

The creature lunged for her and she moved to the side to avoid its reach. The thing slid across the floor, arms flailing in all directions before it crashed into the buffet. Sarah looked down at the water, and smiled. The Id ran towards her again, and this time Sarah took to the air. It let out a cry as it jumped up to grab her only to fall back down with a crash. She landed on the rafters and looked down at it. The Id was screaming as it jumped up and down, each time splashing in the puddles of water.

"You're out of energy aren't you?" Asked Sarah as she placed her foot against one of the spotlights. "You can't even use my vampire powers anymore."

"You did this to me!"

"No, you did that. I did this." She kicked with all her might and the spotlight toppled forward. It crashed into the creature below, and gave off several sparks before exploding. The Id stumbled out of the wreckage and fell to the ground. Sarah jumped down and landed softly next to it with a triumphant smile. The thing was flickering in and out of existence.

"It's over Sasha," said Sarah as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out the wilted purple rose and dropped on it on the thing's body. "Here's a memento from the date you shouldn't have had with the boy didn't deserve."

It scrambled to It's feet and made one last mad grab for Sarah. Before the creature could so much as reach her It was blasted backwards by a fireball. Sarah turned and caught Benny smiling from his position on the stage. The Id fell backwards, and let out a moan of pain.

"If... you had... accepted me... I'm still... you..."

"No," said Sarah. "I will never be you. I know what it's like to feel pain. You don't, you only know desire."

"I... am your... greatest... desires... instincts..."

Sarah laughed. "You helped me accomplish my biggest desire of all: to conquer myself. I'll be able to look Ethan in the eyes and tell him I care, and tell him that I'm afraid of what I am. But perhaps most of all I can tell him I'm scared of losing him."

Sarah took a step back as the creature let out a final moan before finally fading out of existence. Several green orbs floated into the air before vanishing in different directions.

"What happened?" Asked Sarah as she picked the wilted flower up from the water. "I thought she would return to me or I would absorb her or something."

"Your inner wants, instincts and desires have changed," said Benny as he walked over to her. "She was a product of your worries, wants and desires at that exact moment in your life. The second you confronted your Id, you changed. Sasha realized that, that's why she wanted to absorb you. She thought if she could take the original's energy then she could take the original's place. In other words she wouldn't be living on borrowed time. But she couldn't, and she since she had become her own person-"

Sarah finished for him. "-she died when her energy ran out. I killed her."

Benny shook his head. "She killed herself. If she had behaved and not messed around with your mind then she would've gone back to you. Don't feel sad, not when you have a reason to be happy."

"Sarah?"

She turned, Ethan was standing on the stage. Sarah felt tears well up in her eyes, Ethan jumped down from the stage, stumbled and then ran straight into her arms.

"Sarah I'm so sorry, I would've never-"

"It's the real you," said Sarah as she gave him a squeeze. "The real you."

"Of course," he was laughing. "You're starting to hurt me."

"It's my fault," said Sarah as she held him in her arms. "I should've told you how I felt, I was so afraid of losing you."

Ethan smiled, and before he could answer the surrounding lights went off one by one. They were standing in the middle of gym with one soft purple light shining down on them. From the DJ booth Benny gave them a thumbs up. A slow song began to play.

"May I have this dance?" asked Ethan. Sarah nodded and together the two of them began to waltz across the wet gymnasium floor. Benny watched as they danced and wiped away a tear from his eye.

"You promised yourself you wouldn't cry B."

Ethan leaned in to kiss Sarah when a loud sound echoed through the gym. They all turned towards the doors in enough time to see them burst open. Erica walked in looking disheveled and pissed.

"Where's Benny?" She caught sight of him and a moment later lifted him into the air. She held him inches away from her face. "You tapped my mouth shut, and trapped me in a locker during the Valentine's Day Dance. Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you right now."

Benny looked around frantically and then placed a kiss on her lips. In the shock of the moment she let him go. He scrambled to his feet and headed for the exit. It only took Erica a moment to recover her wits and when she did she chased after him.

"BENNY WEIR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sarah looked at Ethan. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt sooner. I'm afraid of what I am, and even though I said I'd accepted what had happen I couldn't. There was always this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that said I couldn't trust myself. We're so different and the more I thought about the more and I more I figured you might feel the same, and then you would just leave me."

"Sarah, I love you," said Ethan as he held her face in his hands. "Vampire and all."

He pulled her into a kiss and she let the purple wilted rose fall to the ground. They held onto one another for a moment before pulling away. "And don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too Ethan," said Sarah. She took once single glace around the destroyed gym. "It's funny, it's because of Sasha that we ended up so close. Even after everything she did, here we are."

"Yeah," He took her hands in his. "One more dance?"

She smiled and instead pulled him into another kiss. The last spotlight went out bathing them in darkness.

The End

"Can anyone hear me?" Cried Rory as he slammed his fists against the locker. "I have to go to the bathroom! Hello anyone…. I have to... never mind…. Can someone get me out of here?"

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! The final chapter of SaraharaS, I'm both happy and sad to see it done (not gonna lie this story was a pain for me to write at times)! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and a special thanks to all of you who left a review or kind words, you have no idea how much they mean to me. If you're wondering about my other stories check out my profile! I might return and make some fixes to the past chapters and maybe add a few things here or there but I doubt it. Take care and keep safe! -Takarifan101


End file.
